


False Love

by queenofthemoment



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthemoment/pseuds/queenofthemoment
Summary: Ginny Cartwright is the youngest however she continually fights against that label. In the end will she realize it's important to have big brothers who look out for her?





	False Love

“Why can’t I go?” I begged

“Because you’re too little” Joe sneered

“That’s not your decision Little Joe!” I snapped back “It’s Pa or Adam’s!”

Pa rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I’ll leave the decision to Adam. After all he’ll be the one in charge while I’m in Carson City. And since I don’t want to hear any more about this I will be leaving now. I’ll see you four in a few weeks.”

“Bye Pa.” I said and as soon as he closed the door I turned to Adam with pleading eyes.

He sighed. Adam was the oldest so none of us questioned his right to be in charge, well…except occasionally Joe would, but that’s a whole story in itself. Normally Adam did prefer to stay out of our scuffles but in this case he had to get involved. “You can come.”

“Really?”  
“Yes. I don’t see why you wouldn’t be old enough to come with us.” He stated looking at Joe. “After all you are seventeen.”

Joe let out a begrudged sigh, “Hoss and me will hitch up the wagon.”

My two brothers left the house and headed to the barn to prepare the wagon. I hugged my eldest brother. “Oh thank you, Adam!!”

“You’re welcome, Virginia.” He hugged me back “Let’s get to town.”

 

I don’t get to go to town very often with my brothers. I’m seventeen so I don’t go to school anymore, but even that was about two miles outside of town; and my Pa had strict rules to come straight home after school. Now that I’m done with school the only time I ever get into town is for a holiday or some sort of picnic or occasionally church whenever the circuit preacher is in town. My brothers on the other hand go a lot more then I get to. When we arrived Adam stated he had some business in the bank. After telling my brothers to watch me he headed across the street and disappeared into the bank.

“Adam always does that sort of work, doesn’t he?”

Hoss gazed at the bank, “He does the same work we do plus the business side. Ole Adam always has had a lot on his plate.” Hoss turned when he heard Joe’s retreating footsteps “Where do you think you’re going little brother?”

“Well big brother I just got paid so I think I’m going to get into a poker game at the Bucket of Blood to double my wages.”

For those of you who aren’t familiar with Virginia City, The Bucket of Blood is a saloon. And on more than one occasion my big brothers have had to drag Joe out of a poker game. 

“Pa said you ain’t supposed to be playing poker, Joe!” I yelled

“And Adam is supposed to be keeping an eye on you, ain’t he? Neither one of us will tell Pa that both of us didn’t do what we was supposed to do.” 

Hoss frowned but before he could say anything Joe turned into the street and melted into the crowd of town folks. 

“Looks like I’m stuck loading the wagon.” Hoss grumbled 

“I’ll help you Hoss.” I volunteered 

“Aww Ginny I appreciate it but this stuff is awful heavy. Tell ya what. How about you go look at some of the pretty dresses in the windows?”   
I shook my head…Hoss knew I hated dresses but I complied, “Alright Hoss, I’ll see you later.”

 

Honestly I didn’t want to leave Hoss and I was pretty angry that Joe would leave him alone to do all the work. But because Hoss had told me to I decided to try and go look at the dresses in the shop windows. Within five minutes I was bored. So I decided to find Joe. When I came up to the Bucket of Blood my confidence wavered. It finally made sense to me why my Pa hated it when my brothers spent their time in there. At several points in my life each of my brothers have come home drunk, most of the time it’s Joe, sometimes Hoss and very rarely it’s Adam. I remembered how bad they smelled but this smelled ten times worse than the three of them combined. I noted a big man sitting on a bench with his back leaning against the wall with his hat covering his eyes and I figured he was sleeping off whatever he had just been drinking. I hesitated at the swinging doors and that was my mistake. A few men came out stumbling over each other and I moved out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled but that was the least of my problems. One of the men grabbed me by the arm and started in his drunken attempt to “woo” me. The other two got jealous that they didn’t have a girl and they all began to fight over me. Above their drunken shouts Joe couldn’t hear me while he was inside at his card game and Hoss and Adam were too far away to hear me. At that time I noticed the man who was sitting in front of the saloon was gone. “just my luck” I thought “no one around to help.” But I was wrong. The man who had been sitting on the bench pulled one of the drunks off me and landed a punch on his jaw and sent him sprawling into the street. The drunk’s two friends followed him. The man brushed the dirt off his hands and sat back down on his bench, leaned back and covered his eyes like nothing happened. The man was big and stood around six foot and four inches, had blond hair and hazel eyes. I took to liking him immediately. It is this man this story is about, it is him who seemed to tear me and my eldest brother apart, and it was him who brought us closer together.   
I stepped up next to him and examined him. His hands were calloused like my brothers’ from hard work, beneath his rolled up sleeves you could see he was a strong man. 

 

“Hey mister” I waited for a response but none came. I nudged his boot and he raised his head to look at me as if it was the first time he ever saw me.

“Howdy” he smiled.

“You don’t let a young lady thank you for your services now do you?”

He smiled “Nothing to really be thanked for, ma’am.”

“That’s nonsense.” I replied “You got those three men off of me didn’t you?” 

Again he avoided the subject. “A young lady like you shouldn’t be in a town like this all on your own.”

“Well I’m not exactly alone. I’m here with my brothers, but they are busy at the moment. Well one is in that saloon but he should have come out.” I stated a bit angrily. 

“What does he look like?”

“H Stands about five foot ten inches, and wears tan clothes and hat with a green jacket. Brown hair. Probably in there playing cards.”

“If you like I can go in and fetch him.” The man offered 

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” He stepped into the saloon and came out again a minute later “I checked every card table miss…but I didn’t see a man that matched your brother’s description.” 

I knit my eyebrows “Well thank you very much.”

“No trouble, miss.” 

I started to walk away but I felt like I owned this man a favor for helping me.” “How long you been in town?”

“Just rode in.” he replied pushing his hat back.

“Where you heading?”

“Nowhere in particular.”

“Going to stay here long?”

He thought a moment “If I can find work, I may be here a while.”

“Have you ever done ranch work?” even though Adam and Pa did the hiring I wanted to offer him a job. I was sure my Pa and brother would go with it once they heard he helped me.

“Roped and branded cattle, gone on drives, fixed wagon wheels and fences, busted broncos, jingle hopped. You name it, miss, I’ve done it.”

I liked his answer. “Why don’t you come work on the Ponderosa?” 

The man thought a moment “I don’t like to take charity.”

“It isn't charity.” I replied “You’ll work hard and do your job well. And for that we pay you. As far as I’m concerned that’s not charity.”

The man smiled a little. “You usually do the hiring Miss?”

“No sir I don’t. But I think my Pa and brother won’t mind this time.”

He smiled faintly, “You’re a funny one miss. When do I start?”

“Right now. You can come back to the Ponderosa with us. Gather up your things and meet me in front of the general store around the corner and I’ll introduce you to my brothers.”

He stood up straight and tall “I’ll be there in about eight minutes.”

I turned to go into the street to tell Hoss about our new hand I hired.

The man called after me, “Just how many brothers you got?”

I whirled around, “Only three.” I laughed at the surprised expression on his face and ran off to meet my brothers.

 

When I arrived Adam was with Hoss and when he saw me he didn’t look too happy. After seeing his face I was a little scared to tell him I found a new hand. “Now where’ve you been?” he demanded “I figured Joe would run off but I didn’t think you would.”

 

I looked to Hoss for help and he didn’t fail me. 

“Adam, I told her to go look at dresses in some of the shop windows while I loaded the wagon.”

Adam’s anger subsided, “I’m sorry I got angry. Just ran into one of our hands. When I asked him what he was doing in town he said he didn’t work for the Ponderosa anymore so it was none of my business. Now I need to hire a new hand before round up starts.”

“Why’d he just up and get like that?” Hoss wondered

“I don’t know,” Adam sighed “I just don’t know.”

I decided maybe it was time to bring up the new hand, “Adam I also hired a new hand.”

“What do you mean?” curiosity sparked in his eyes.

“Well when I was at the Bucket of Blood” I bit my tongue as soon as the name came out because Adam’s anger returned.

“What were you doing there?” he interrupted coolly. A stranger wouldn’t have thought he was mad, but I knew better.

“I was looking for Joe” I squeaked 

“And what’s this man’s name?”

“I don’t know” I replied timidly

“Where’s he from?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long has he been in town? Did you find him in the saloon?” Adam demanded an answer.

A deep voice interrupted the conversation and I sighed with relief, “Just rode in yesterday mister. From Colorado originally and been working my way north west for about a year. Taking jobs here and there. Mostly ranches, did a couple cattle drives. And as for this young lady she didn’t even set foot in that saloon.” The man proceeded to tell Adam all that happened and I could see Adam’s anger slip away.

Adam turned to me and pointed to the tall man “Is this the man you hired.”

“Yes sir.” 

Adam held out his hand and shook our new worker’s hand. “I think my sister did well to hire you. Thank you for your help. What’s your name stranger?”

“Heath.”

“Is that it?”

“That’s it.” The man replied   
Adam nodded, “I’m Adam Cartwright. You’ve met my sister, Ginny. This is Hoss and Joe is somewhere in town.” 

“Pleased to meet you all. Miss Ginny said I could start right away.”

“Good.” Hoss piped in “you can start by helping me load this wagon.”

With Hoss, Heath and Adam working the wagon was loaded pretty quickly and still Joe hadn’t returned. 

“I oughta leave him here.” Adam stated 

“It’d serve him right.” Hoss muttered.

“Sure would” I stated. I looked from on brother to the other and we came to a silent agreement “Let’s go look for him.” I sighed. 

Adam turned to see Joe coming around the corner headed to the wagon with a very proud expression on his face. “Speak of the devil.” Adam hollered

“Well ain’t that a way to greet your own brother.” Joe called back.

“Get over here boy before we leave you here.”

“Hey Adam I won every hand.” Joe beamed with pleasure. 

“Were you in the saloon this whole time?” Adam questioned

“No sir! This game was held in the livery stable.”

Hoss stepped up to him “You said you were headed to the Bucket of Blood.”

“I went in there and Sam told me there was a game being held in the livery stable. So I went right over.”

Adam snorted, “Well while you were off getting yourself into a card game Virginia hired a new hand. Joe this is Heath. Heath this is my brother Joe Cartwright.”

“Howdy” Joe shook Heath’s hand and flashed his best smile. Heath didn’t seem impressed. Joe then turned to me and gave me a pouty look; I just rolled my eyes and turned around in my seat next to Adam. Heath mounted his horse while Joe and Hoss climbed into the back of the wagon and sat on some bags of grain.

 

The journey to the Ponderosa was the beginning of an even longer journey that nearly tore me and my brother Adam apart. After a couple of days of working together Joe, Heath and Hoss started getting along great. Adam was on friendly terms with Heath but it appeared to all of us that Adam didn’t particularly like Heath. At first I thought it was just because Adam was stressed with the upcoming round up and all the paper work he was doing without my Pa’s help. Hoss and Joe joked (never around Adam) that it was because Heath interrupted him lecturing me in town. Whatever it was Adam kept it to himself; it was almost like even Adam didn’t know why he disliked Heath. Things got tenser after Heath asked my father if he could court me. It was about two months after I had met him Heath asked Pa. My father consented and after a day’s work we would spend a few hours together in the evenings. Several weeks went by and I saw Adam less and less. He would leave early and come home late. One day I finally caught him at home and I made sure I cornered him so he couldn’t escape. 

I came up behind him while he was getting something out of my father’s office. I was surprised he was home because the day before Adam and Hoss along with most of the ranch hands, including with Heath, had left for round up. “Adam? What are you doing back?” 

“Came back to make sure one of the hands got back. And I wanted to check one of these cattle contracts.” His voice possessed an edge to it.

“Oh, Adam.” I gasped when he turned around. Adam was sporting a black eye, fat lip and a bruised jaw. I ran to him and gently touched the bruise. “Adam what happened to you?” 

I took him to the kitchen and sat him down to begin caring for his face. He muttered. “Ow! Virginia can’t you be gentle?” 

“I’m sorry, Adam.”

He winced again and tried to escape me but groaned in agony when I put my hand on his side to stop him. I looked at him with pleading eyes, “I think I broke a couple ribs too.” He confessed

I found a bandage and began to carefully wrap it around his broken ribs. “You ought to go out and do the same to Heath.” He breathed. “He looks about the same as I do.”

I detected a smile on Adam’s face. “Adam what happened to you two?”

He sighed and leaned back. Following it with a small wince he confessed, “We got in a fight. When I put out the orders for the day he openly defied my authority. Told me he wanted me to prove it. Then he pushed me. I started to walk away but he hit me.” Adam pointed to his eye “Giving me this. After that I didn’t have much of a choice but to fight. 

“Adam he couldn’t of…why would he?.. Are you sure that’s how it happened?” I questioned not wanting to believe him. 

“Virginia ever since he came here something hasn’t been right. I don’t know what it is but I’ve been leery of him since he came. And after today I don’t trust him at all.”

“Adam…” my voice cut off.

Adam stood to his full height and touched my shoulder. I shuddered under his strong hand. “Don’t keep making excuses for him, Virginia.” Adam bit his lip; the swelling had gone down a little. “I’ll give him a chance Virginia. Only for you I’ll try to give him a chance.”

I smiled up at my brother. There was sadness in his eyes…like he finally realized I was growing up and he couldn’t be the one to watch over me. Adam was more like a father to me then a brother. After my mother died… he helped out a lot. I thought he was just being the protective brother like always and he was seeing he couldn’t protect me forever. I didn’t realize how wrong I was. “Thank you Adam.” 

He went out to the living area, took his hat off the hook and went out to his horse. I watched his retreating back, my brother walked proudly; his shoulders squared, back straight and his head held high. Adam always took long strides but he had a smooth, slow walk. It was like the whole Ponderosa could wait on him, and he knew it. He mounted his horse and while turning in the saddle he tipped his hat to me, smiled and winked like he would do when I was little. I smiled at the memory, and for a quick moment…I hoped that one day I would find a man to marry that was half the man my brother was. When he disappeared down the path I went to the bunk house. Hesitating at the door I rubbed the sweat from my hands off on my tan jeans. Opening the door I felt uncomfortable being in there without one of my brothers. The only time I went in there was to clean up a bit, but no one was ever there but sometimes Hoss would help me. Today I saw a man sitting in the far corner nursing his wounds. Heath’s eye was even blacker then Adam’s, his nose was starting to bleed again, his bottom lip was fat and there was a cut on the right corner of his mouth, and there was a large bruise on his left cheek. Adam had licked him pretty good, but I’d seen him do worse to other men, Heath had gotten off easy; and I had a feeling Adam had too. 

I sat next to Heath and tended to his face, “Why’d you do it?”

“He pushed me to it.”

I looked into his eyes, “Adam said you openly defied his authority.”

Heath sighed “Ginny he’s been giving me the lowest jobs he can think of. I have worked these jobs before but everyone took turns, but no one else has had to do them here. Honestly I tried to talk to him quietly but it escalated and he made it open.” His voice faltered. “I..I guess I just lost my cool. Sometimes I feel like I got to win his approval more then I need to earn your Pa’s.” 

I shook my head shocked “Adam wouldn’t…”

“Hey” he interrupted taking my hand. He continued softly, “I know how much you admire him, don’t fret over it. Maybe he’s just testing me or something.”

I nodded, “Maybe. Usually Adam never has a man do a job he wouldn’t do himself.”

“So I heard.” Heath replied, wincing while I cleaned up his face. “The men said so far none of them have done the jobs I’ve gotten better then Adam Cartwright. They said I may be the first to beat him.”

I beamed with pride, “Maybe you will be!! But please stay out of trouble. Don’t give Adam cause to get angry with you.”

“I won’t” he promised. “I know you love your brother, and I love you. I’ll do it for you. He can be overbearing at times but I will do it.”

I smiled at him, “Thank you Heath. Sometimes he does drive me crazy and I wish terrible things, but I still love him.”

 

Heath kept his promise, for a while. It was a month before Adam had cause to fire him. It was a windy October and the vibrantly colored leaves shook in the cold mountain winds. The mountains were blue and the sky was clear. I wasn’t home when it happened…but there are many times that I wish I was. Adam rode into the yard on Sport with Heath on his horse in front of him. My brother was holding Heath at gun point. A little startled at the sight my Pa crossed the yard and meet the two men at the center of the yard. Hoss and Joe came up behind him just as confused.

“Go ahead, Heath.” Adam prompted after dismounting, “Tell them what I caught you doing.”

Heath ground his teeth and then locked his jaw.

“Adam…son what is this?”

Adam looked at my Pa wearily, “I rode out to the south pasture close to eagles nest to check the fence line. I caught Heath rustling cattle. He wasn’t alone but he was the only one I could catch.” 

My Pa looked to Heath to give him a chance to speak for himself. Heath didn’t say a word. “Alright Adam…we’ll take him to the sheriff.” 

At the word sheriff Heath sprang into action. Turning he grabbed Adam’s gun and landed a left hook on Adam’s face. Holding Adam’s gun hand he wrenched the gun free and held Adam up against him with the gun to Adam’s head. Adam gritted his teeth in anger.

Heath gave my family a devilish grin. “No one follow or I will put a bullet through his head.” He then unlatched the gate to the corral that held some horses, forced Adam to mount, mounted his own horse and fired two shots into the air. The shots sent the horses running into the surrounding fields along with my Pa and brother’s horses. It would take hours to get them all back and Heath knew it. “Just a precaution” he said. 

He had Adam go in front of him and Adam complied, he weighed his chances of escape and decided to try for it later. They rode hard till they were about five miles from the ranch house.

“Dismount Cartwright.” 

Adam slid off Sport gracefully. 

“Give me the reins.” Receiving the reins from Adam he continued. “Five miles is a distance on foot, it will give me a little head start. Tell your sister I’ll be seeing her.” 

With that he left a very angry Adam in the middle of a wide field. Minutes later I rode up. Seeing a man walking in the fields without a horse or anything was pretty suspicious so I drew my rifle before I approached. As I got closer I noted the man was in all black and I recognized the proud stride.

“Adam!” I called sending my horse into a gallop. Stopping alongside of him I let one question be the first out of hundreds to be heard “What are you doing out here? Where’s Sport?”

Adam told me all that happened. “Your horse isn’t big enough to carry the two of us to the ranch house. You ride ahead tell Pa you found me, have Hoss saddle a horse for me and ride out here. We’ll all go after him but you stay at the house after they leave!”

I looked into the mountains and blinked back tears. Adam was talking to me again but I couldn’t understand him…his voice seemed very distant. I turned my horse on the path Heath had taken; I could hear Adam calling after me to stop. Since Heath was leading Sport his trail was easy to follow. I didn’t know what I was going to do when I found him. Whoever is reading this right now is probably thinking I should have listened to Adam, and you’re right I should have. But I didn’t…and I regret it often. As I rode I wondered what I’d say to him. I reined in my horse when I saw Sport grazing at the top of a hill that dipped into a valley. When I reached the crest of the hill I looked Sport over and he looked okay. He trotted to me when he saw me and whinnied sadly.

“You miss Adam, boy? Huh?” I looked back to where I had come from and saw a small dark dot in the fields below; “Adam…” the horse pricked his ears at the sound of his master’s name. I pointed towards him, “Go home boy. Go get Adam.” I swatted at his rump and he took off into a graceful gallop towards my brother.

I looked down into the valley and saw Heath’s form, next to his horse. Seeing him I guided my horse slowly down to him. I dismounted and he caught me in his arms. 

“Heath you promised. What were you doing?”

“I was doing it for you. So I could finally get you alone.”

I shook my head “What?”

A man came out of the bushes “Well it’s about time Heath. Took you long enough to get her out here.”

I turned and recognized the man from The Bucket of Blood months before, “Heath what does he mean?” as soon as I asked I understood, I made a break for my horse but since I had already been standing right next to Heath he caught my arm easily. 

He pulled me in close to him. “You’re smart Ginny. But since you asked I guess I can tell you. We’re going to hold you for ransom, I’m sure your Pa would pay a lot of money to get his little girl back safely without harm.”

Meanwhile Adam was still in the fields coming after me on foot. His hope returned when he saw Sport in the distance. Putting his fingers to his mouth Adam gave a long sharp whistle and followed it with a shorter one. Sport immediately recognized his master’s call and came to him whinnying happily. Adam checked him over and saw his rifle was still in the saddle.

“Let’s go get her boy.” Adam said mounting

Sport shook his head in protest but turned back into the direction he had just come from.

I was convinced I needed to buy more time, “Heath, why are you doing this?”

More men came out of the bushes; two of them were the other drunks and one I didn’t recognize. “To get a little money.” He confessed.

I was scared of him, the men around me and I kept wishing I had listened to Adam.  
“Since your Pa isn’t going to be able to find you for a while we’ll get to spent some time together Ginny.” He said stroking my hair. He bent down and kissed me and I struggled. As I did his grip around me tightened, I brought my hand up and slapped his face making sure to dig my nails into his flesh. Blood spilled from the wounds. Heath slapped me hard and I crumpled to the ground. I’d never been hit by a man before and it certainly wasn’t something I wished to happen again. One of the other men pulled me to my feet and kissed me, I felt myself being passed around, still feeling dizzy from Heath’s blow. I screamed and by this time Adam was close enough to hear me. Of course he rode to help me, and rode right into a trap. Heath grabbed me when he saw Adam and put his big hand around my slender throat. Adam dropped his rifle.

“Don’t come any closer Cartwright or I’ll squeeze the life right out of her.” He called when Adam was about ten feet from him. “Now dismount.”

Adam obeyed. “Let her go, Heath.”

“She’s the one we wanted the whole time. We had it all planned, so I won’t be letting her go.”

At this time the others had surrounded Adam. One pulled his gun out. 

“Let’s just kill him now, we don’t need him.” Said the fourth

“A gun will be too loud.” 

“Use your knife then.” Growled Heath

“No please!” I begged.

“I could use some target practice.” Smiled a short man.

Two men grabbed Adam’s arms while the short man pulled out his knife; it was a short blade but a good throwing knife.

“What’s your plan Heath? How will you get away with it?” said Adam

“We kill you, and your Pa pays ransom for your sweet little sister. It’s that simple.” 

“That simple? Keep me you get twice the money. Ever think of that?” suggested Adam

“He’s right Heath” said a stocky man greedily “We would get more.”

“Don’t be stupid. We keep him alive he’ll be trouble for us.” Explained Heath

“Aww Heath. It’s five of us and one of him.” 

“He’s right you know.” Adam stated “What can I do against five of you? Besides you kill me you’ll not only have kidnapping charges but murder charges on your heads. Also if you keep me for ransom, well do the math.”

“Really Cartwright? I expected a fight out of you.” Heath stated mockingly.

Adam looked at me and I knew. As long as there was a chance of me getting hurt Adam wouldn’t even think to fight and I think Heath knew it too. “You’d get twice the money” Adam coxed 

“Heath, please!! Don’t! Heath, please let my brother go!” I pleaded again.

“I thought you hated him?” Heath said turning me to face him, he grabbed my arms and tightened his grip.

“No!” I sobbed and winced under his hands “Heath, please listen to me!” I almost screamed.

“I never thought I would see you beg, Virginia. It doesn’t become you.”

Tears streamed down my cheeks “Please, let him go! Please, Heath.”

“Heath let’s get on with it!” grumbled the short man

“Go ahead and kill him” Heath answered looking at me.

I let out a sob; my brother was going to die. And I couldn’t do a thing. I collapsed on the ground and watched through my tears. Heath let go of my arm and towered above me watching the other men beat Adam before they killed him. When they finished Adam stood up straight, tall and proud like he always did. As the short man raised his arm to through the knife I lurched forward, running to Adam, when I was nearly in front of my brother one of the men realized what was happening. He reached to grab the short man’s arm to stop him, but he only managed to ruin his aim. The knife flew through the air and stopped in my right shoulder; Adam caught me in his arms and gently laid me on the ground. Living on a ranch I had been cut many times, but none could compare to the pain of being knifed. Adam spoke softly to me to calm me; behind his voice I could hear the angry voices of our captors. 

“We let her die we’ll get nothing.” Muttered one. 

“Here’s what we’ll do” said Heath taking his usual command although his voice was shaky. “We try to keep her alive, and we keep him in case she does die.”

“How are we supposed to get her to the hideout?” grumbled another.

“He’ll carry her.” Answered the short man, pointing to my brother.

“Nice to see someone else in this group can think.” Heath smiled then turning to Adam “Pick her up Cartwright.”

“We can’t leave this knife in her.” Protested Adam. “And you know she’ll die without a doctor.” 

“Pull it out!” Ordered Heath “And if she dies, it doesn’t matter we still have you.”

Adam stood up “If she dies, I’ll kill you.” 

Heath drew his gun on him “You aren’t in the position to threaten, Adam.”

“Adam” I groaned

He kneeled by my side “Take it easy.” He looked at the knife then back at me “Virginia, this will hurt.”

“Adam I’m sorry. I..”

“Don’t talk. Lie still.”

I obeyed. Adam pulled the knife as quickly and gently as he possibly could, but it still hurt. I moaned and Heath kneeled by my side and took my hand in his. I pulled away from him. Adam ripped off one of his sleeves and placed it over the wound to stop the bleeding, with that and many prayers it stopped. Adam held me in front of him on his horse as we rode to the hiding place, it was an old mine about three miles from my house. I could see everything in a haze, my head rested back against Adam’s shoulder so I could see the sky. It showed promise of rain. When we arrived to the mine the men placed me and Adam deep in the entrance tunnel, hidden from view. But it wasn’t really necessary, not with the rain. No man would go out in that because he wouldn’t be able to see past two feet in front of him. After an hour Heath came up to Adam and pulled his arms behind him to bind them.

“Tie them in front of me.” Adam demanded.

Heath understood why, Adam had been holding my hand the whole time, but he refused “Not a chance, Cartwright.”

“Why not?”

“You’re more then we bargained for, we can’t chance you escaping.” 

“As long as my sister is here, I won’t leave.” Adam assured him. 

Heath sighed “Fine.” He tied Adam’s hands in front of him after that he took another rope and tied Adam’s feet together. “There that should hold you.” 

He sat down on a rock about five feet from Adam. After several minutes he broke the silence. “You Cartwright boys are protective of her.” He said looking at me “But you you’re the most protective. Why?” 

Adam sighed, “Not going to hurt to tell you I guess. Although I would rather not…” after a long pause Adam continued. “She was four years old…it was such a beautiful day… we all decided to go ice skating on a pound about half a mile from the house. Before we left Virginia wanted to show her Ma something I had taught her. If I hadn’t shown her…I don’t know maybe she’d still be alive and Virginia would still have her mother. Anyway her Ma skated out to her to take her hand…when they skated over this one place…I swear we had skated over it dozens of times while we were there” Adam voice cracked “It just collapsed under the weight of the two of them. Pa and I got them out quick but…Virginia’s mother died late that night.” Adam looked at me again and gazed at my pale face, “She was terrified and begged me not to leave her alone. I stayed with her all night long, I sang her to sleep. Ever since we’ve been very close, I’m protective of her and she’s even protective of me. We…we just have a bound.” 

“That must have been hard for her” Heath stated.

“It was.” Adam returned from the past and looked up at Heath. 

“You’re the only one who calls her Virginia” Heath muttered. “I tried to call her that one time you know. She told me not to call her that. She said “only Adam calls me that. No one else.’

Adam smiled, proud that his sister still wouldn’t give that right to any man but him. Over the years many boys had called her that, she usually told them off but a few she sent off nursing their bruises. “I don’t think she’ll ever let anyone call her that.” Adam whispered. 

Heath got curious. “Why doesn’t she let anyone?”

Adam shrugged, “Her mother called her that…I used to just call her Ginny. That night one of the songs I sang had a girl named Virginia. That one was her favorite and she told me she liked how I said her name.” A small smile played on Adam’s lips “After that I only called her Virginia. Pa only calls her that when she’s in trouble or it’s something very serious.”

“What do you call her when it’s something serious?”

“I call her by her full name.” he stroked my hair, “Virginia Lee Cartwright.” He turned his head to Heath “And now I want to ask you something Heath.”

“What is it?” he asked harshly.

“During this whole time did you ever really like my sister?” 

Heath turned away and walked off. 

“How could you do that to her, Heath? Someone so innocent.” Adam shouted after him.

 

The night wore on and I started to run a fever due to my wound. During it I started talking, most of it was begging them not to kill my brother, I didn’t know it had already passed, and that he was fine. I never knew what happened when we were there, all I know is what Adam told me. After hearing consent shouts to quiet me Adam softly sang to me like he did when I was four years old. Much to his surprise, it lulled me into a quiet sleep. Shortly after sunrise one of the men rode out to the ranch house to deliver the ransom note. Close to an hour later the messenger returned from delivering the message, when my family got it they planned on how to get us. That evening our captors met them at the foot of the rocks of the mine. Adam never gave me the full details, but the men who took me and Adam didn’t survive. Pa had made sure he had brought Sheriff Roy Coffee along so it will all be legal, but that didn’t change the outlaw’s fate. While the bullets flew Adam didn’t have a gun so he shielded me with his body, in case any stray bullets came our way, during the entire firefight. Heath spoke to Adam before he died, and Adam got his answer.

“Yes Cartwright.”

“Yes what?” Adam said angrily

“Yes, I started to really like your sister...” he coughed up blood, “I shouldn’t have done that to her…she deserved better. But I was in too deep to stop what I was doing.” He breathed his last. 

Immediately after the fight Joe went to town to get the doctor. Hoss and Adam rode back to the house to get a wagon for me to travel in. Once I was settled in the back of it Adam held my head steady over the bumpy road. When we arrived to the ranch house Hoss carried me to my room. The doctor came swiftly and told my family that although I was badly wounded and had lost a lot of blood, however I should make it but I would be bedridden for close to a month. My family was relieved and decided to take turns sitting with me and Hoss went to town with the doc to fetch my medicine. Adam volunteered for the first watch and after much insistence my family agreed. However when Joe came for his turn to sit with me he found the door locked. Adam sat with me all day and the whole night again, holding me in his arms. He sat the entire next day with me too. And he tried to do the same the next night.

“Adam, you haven’t slept in two days. Go to bed.” My Pa was very frustrated because they had just finally gotten the door open.

He refused “Not until I know she’s alright.”

“She will be.”

“Pa, it’s my fault she’s there. I was right about him but I should have made her understand differently…I let her get hurt…I didn’t protect her like I should have…I…I promised her Ma I would protect her…I didn’t keep that promise. It should be me lying there, if she dies it will be all my fault.” He cried with tears running down his face, he put his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands. In the chair by my bed he looked like a broken man, so much unlike my proud brother. 

“Adam.” I said waking up. “Adam, it isn’t your fault.”

He sat next to me on the bed “Shhh, don’t talk.”

“Adam, I’m sorry. You were right.” I tried to hold back tears

“I’m sorry I was.”

“Adam, I’m so sorry. You knew…I should have listened to you…I”

“It’s all right. Get some rest.” He interrupted me.

He bent down to kiss me good night. “Good night, Virginia.”

“I love you, Adam.” I whispered to him after he kissed my forehead “Get some sleep, please.”

“I love you too.” Then he chuckled “I will.” 

I hugged him with my good arm and kissed his tear stained cheek. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” I whispered

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” He turned to leave my room with a weight lifted off his shoulders.

“Adam.” I called  
He leaned against the door post, “Yes Virginia?”

“You didn’t break your promise. You never have.”

A lazy smile spread across his face. “Thank you, Virginia. Thank you.”


End file.
